The present invention relates to a novel and useful fiber-optic connector.
Fiber-optic bundles are used to direct light in a very effective manner to a desired place. In most cases, light emanates from a light source and enters the end of the fiber-optic bundle. The interface between the fiber-optic bundle and a light source must be accomplished efficiently, since light losses occur at this point if this is not the case. In the past, fiber-optic bundles have been located in conduits and connected to other conduits directing a light source to the area of the fiber-optic bundle. In many cases, the conduits have been abutted and sealed to one another to prevent light losses at this point.
Fiber scopes have been used in industrial and surveillance applications in which a fiber-optic bundle is extended between a remote viewing site and a scope to permit persons to observe a remote site without assembly of structures. In certain instances, additional sources of light have been conveyed to the fiber-optic bundle to increase the efficiency of the fiber-optic bundle being used to observe a remote site. Where the fiberscope is employed in surveillance or emergency situations, it is undesirable to employ an auxiliary light source, since light emanating from the source is observable at the imaging end of the fiber-optic bundle. Thus, removal of the auxiliary light source is necessary these situations. Unfortunately, fiberscopes, in the past, have not included easily disassembled light sources, resulting in intensive labor efforts to eliminate the same, at best.
A fiber-optic connector which is reliable and easily manipulated would be a notable advance in the field of fiber-optics.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful fiber-optics connector device is herein provided.
The fiber-optic connector of the present invention is intended to couple a source of light to a fiber-optic bundle. In this regard, the connector includes a first tube for receiving the source of light and directing the same through the bore of the tube to an exit. The first tube lies along a first axis. It should be noted that the beam of light passing through the tube is not necessarily coincident with the axis of the tube since filament shadows require off-axis travel of a light beam to the fiber-optic bundle end, which will be discussed hereinafter.
A second tube is also utilized in the present invention and contains the fiber-optic bundle. The second tube is separable from the first tube and lies along a second axis. In general the second tube is associated with a fiberscope or similar article to provide an auxiliary light source from the first tube to the fiberscope.
A first guide surrounds the first tube to direct or position the first tube along the first axis, to a place adjacent the second tube. In certain cases, the ends of the first and second tubes may engage one another, although this is not necessary. The first guide may take the form of a conduit or bushing which surrounds the first and second tubes and, specifically, permits the first tube to slide therewithin into a place to adjoin the second tube. The end of the first guide may also serve as a gage to regulate the distance the first tube travels within the bore of the bushing in order to lie at a place adjacent the second tube. Such engaging function would take place when the conduit of the first guide bottoms or contacts a portion of the second guide which will be discussed hereinafter.
A second guide is also utilized in the present invention for directing or positioning the first tube radially about the first axis. The second guide possesses a first member linked to the first tube. The first member includes a planar surface. A second member is linked to the second tube and also includes a planar surface. The first and second planar surfaces engage each other, for example, with a sliding contact.
At certain times, means for circumferentially adjusting the position of the planar surface of the first member relative to the first axis may also be employed. Such adjustment means may take the form of a body through which a set screw passes. The set screw would engage a grove in the first member to determine its rotation about the first tube. In this way, the direction of the light source light beam can be accurately determined to maximize the efficiency of light passing to the fiber-optic bundle found in the second tube.
To assure the connection or coupling of the first tube to a place adjacent the second tube, utilizing the first and second guides, a collar may be provided having an inner threaded surface which surrounds and engages the first member. The threaded portion of the collar would engage an outer threaded surface constructed on the second member of the second guide which is displaced from the second tube. The collar would be capable of moving axially relative to the first axis and be limited in its travel by its impingement or contact with the first member of the first guide.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful fiber-optic connector has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fiber-optic connector which is useable with a fiberscope to easily connect and disconnect an auxiliary source of light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber-optic connector which is useable with an auxiliary source of light in a fiberscope and is capable of accurately aligning tubes coupling the source of light with a fiber-optic bundle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber-optic connector which is usable with a fiberscope that efficiently and accurately couples the source of light with a fiber-optic bundle and permits the adjustment of the beam of light emanating from the source of light to prevent filament shadows from falling on the fiber-optic bundle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber-optic connector between a light source and a fiber-optic bundle which is usable on a fiberscope and is rugged and relatively simple to manufacture and repair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber-optic connector useable with a fiberscope that is easily disconnected for use in surveillance situations.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.